


Watchful Eyes

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve is almost positive that he’s being followed on his morning run, but he can’t figure out by whom.  When you offer to help him solve the mystery, you discover more than you’d bargained for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Watchful Eyes

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve is almost positive that he’s being followed on his morning run, but he can’t figure out by whom. When you offer to help him solve the mystery, you discover more than you’d bargained for.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 962

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"I think I'm being followed," Steve announced as he walked into the common room after his morning run.

Tony looked up from his phone with a shocked expression on his face. "You sure about that, Cap?"

Steve put his hands on his hips and exhaled slowly. YN could tell that he was carefully weighing his words before he spoke, and it worried her. Steve was normally self-assured, but today he seemed hesitant for some reason.

"I'm almost positive," he finally said after a moment. "I can't pick up the tail, but I know when I'm being watched. Has Fury contacted us with any potential threats lately?"

Tony shook his head and looked back down at his phone as he began to scroll through his social media feed. "Nope. Not a single peep out of our fearless Director."

YN thought for a second before offering up an idea. "Why don't I head out before you leave tomorrow and stake out a spot along your route? Maybe I can pick up the tail."

"I don't think that's necessary," Tony interjected a little too quickly.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to figure out how Tony was involved in this. She had no idea what was going on, but she'd be willing to bet Tony Stark was behind the whole thing somehow. Glancing over at Steve, she noticed that he wasn't the least bit suspicious of Tony which gave her pause, but she wasn't ready to give up her theory just yet.

"I don't know Tony," Steve began. "I don't see how it could hurt. Worst case scenario, YN loses a bit of sleep and gets bored sitting on a park bench waiting for me to run by."

Before Tony could disagree, YN rose and walked over to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't sleep knowing you could be in danger. I'm just glad I can help." She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at Tony and saw the devious glint in his eye. Whatever he was up to, she was sure she'd figure it out the next morning.

______________

As YN sat on the bench along the jogging path in Central Park, she tried to remember that she was on a mission. The sun was just starting to rise and the scene before her was so breathtakingly beautiful, she almost forgot that she was supposed to be on the lookout for nefarious criminals stalking her boyfriend.

She'd thought she'd be the only one lounging around the park at six in the morning, so she was surprised to see a dozen or so women scattered along the path with their smartphones in their hands. Curiosity got the best of her, and she was about to go ask one of them what they were doing when someone sat down beside her.

"First time out?" the woman asked YN with a bright smile.

The question took YN completely by surprise, but she tried not to let it show. "As a matter of fact, it is."

The woman smiled and gave her a wink. "I thought so—haven't seen you around before. You might want to get your phone out and ready, though. He runs by so fast, if you're not quick enough, you'll miss it."

"Miss it?" YN was completely confused. She knew the woman must be talking about Steve, but the context was lost on her.

The woman giggled. "If you want to get a retweet, you gotta make sure you get a clear picture. Tony Stark doesn't like blurry images. Scott Lang prefers the funnier pictures, but Tony is all about the perfect shot." She tilted her phone for YN so she could see the screen. "He retweeted my photo last week and it made my entire day."

YN looked at the picture and her mouth fell open in shock. She knew her boyfriend well enough to recognize a picture of his backside, but that wasn't what had her dumbfounded. It was the hashtag that accompanied the picture. "America's Ass?"

"Pretty accurate it you ask me," the woman said as her eyes glazed over a bit and she began fanning herself.

Before YN could say anything, the women around her all snapped to attention and started to pretend they were busy doing anything else but waiting for her boyfriend to run past so they could take pictures of his ass. Not wanting to blow her cover, she held up her phone just as Steve ran past and snapped a picture herself. 

The women around her all began frantically adding their hashtags and posting their pictures in hopes that one of them would get the coveted retweets from Tony or Scott. Shaking her head, she looked down at her phone and couldn't help but admire the shot she'd gotten of Steve's impressive booty. She debated for half a second before adding her hashtag and posting the tweet to her account. 

She was glad there was no actual threat to Steve's life, but the same couldn't be said for Tony and Scott once her boyfriend got wind of what they'd done. 

Waving goodbye to the woman beside her, she began making her way back to the Tower. As she opened the door to the building, her phone buzzed and she was surprised to see notifications that both Tony and Scott had retweeted her photo with a series of hashtags that read: #busted, #thegigisup, #sendhelp, and #RIPTony. Trying to hold back her laughter, she took the elevator up to the common room so she could get a front row seat to the spectacle that was about to begin once Steve got home. Maybe she'd get a great shot of America's Ass kicking the shit out of a cocky billionaire. That tweet just might break the internet.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 292 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! When I read this prompt, I knew immediately what I wanted to write about. I could’ve made this super angsty, but after the past week rehashing Tony’s death, I figured we could all use a bit of fluff to heal our wounded souls. And can’t you just see Tony and Scott doing this? Would you have posted the the picture, or just kept it for your own collection. Or perhaps, you’d do both! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
